


And Behold, a White Horse

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much damage will Don risk for his brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Behold, a White Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for various reasons I swore I’d never write non-con fic but I know I’m pushing if not dancing on the edge here. This is a very dark Ian. I’m thinking of him as first season Sniper Zero Ian before we even knew his first name and he was just a scary guy in black.
> 
> February 2009 Rewind (#145 Storm, #163 Strike, #85 Candles, #161 Damages)

And Behold, a White Horse (#145 Storm)

He rolled into town. Don could almost see the thunderclouds roll in behind him. He brought trouble, he brought death. The dirty white pickup may as well be a pale horse.

Ian hopped out of his truck bringing a storm down on Don and his own. Don smiled and held out his hand.

“Hey Ian, What have you brought us?”

“Only the best.” Ian’s grin was sharp, his eyes flicked around the scene. “I could use your sharp eye Eppes. Wouldn’t mind a little of Charlie’s voodoo while you’re at it.”

Don didn’t like the way Ian purred Charlie’s name.

Make a Deal (#163 Strike)

Don scowled as Ian poured another celebratory drink down Charlie’s throat. Ian’s hand settled low on Charlie’s back. Don grabbed Charlie’s arm.

“Come on Chuck, you’ve had enough.” Don dragged Charlie out and poured him into a cab. Before Ian could follow Don threw a punch. Ian looked at him like he hadn’t felt it.

“What was that for?”

“Keep away from Charlie.” Don growled.

“Why?”

“I know your rep. I know what you do to people. Charlie doesn’t need that kind of head fuck.”

“I’m taking someone to bed tonight, Eppes.”

“Take me. Leave Charlie alone.”

“It’s a deal.”

What you Signed Up For (#85 Candles)

Ian looked demonic in candlelight. Don screamed as the wax splashed along his cock. He pulled against the ropes that kept his arms above his head and his legs pornographically spread.

“This was a good idea Eppes. I do love my candles and your brother’s a little hairy for wax.”

Don hissed as the wax hit his nipples. He knew what chest hair he had would be coming out by morning.

“I would stop if you weren’t enjoying this.”

“I’m not.” Don snarled.

Ian laughed. “That’s why your cock is rock hard and leaking. Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

Assessment Of (#161 Damages)

Don stumbled to the mirror. He could barely move. Everything ached. His first-aid training kicked in. Burns, first degree on his torso, genitals. Abrasions, wrists, ankles, calves, thighs. Bruises, arms, hips.

Don turned around and looked over his shoulder. Ass, bruises, welts. Don closed his eyes and stuck a finger where he wished he didn’t have to. It felt used.

Don opened his medicine cabinet. It was full of things that weren’t his. Prescription grade pain-killers, aloe gel, antibiotic wound cream.

He wanted Ian to rub it all on, to be the one taking care of him.

Damage done.


End file.
